The present invention relates to the removal of targets (e.g. underwater tubular members) as a part of oil well intervention and decommissioning. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of cutting of targets above and below the water line such as tubular members associated with oil and gas well drilling platforms and production platforms. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an underwater cutting method that provides cold-cutting of targets, tubular members, or “tubulars” using a specially configured diamond wire saw arrangement.
The following patents are directed to diamond wire saws and continuous wire saws as well as methods of cutting structures underwater.